El dolor del amor
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: el desamor es el peor mal ,el la amaba pero ella ama a Jellal. Natsu lo acepta pero duele porque sabe que ella siempre estara en su corazon. Natsu intentara superar el dolor de no dar su amor a Erza ¿Lo lograra cuando la tiene tan cerca? Ul/Je/Er/Na.
1. Chapter 1

**El dolor del amor.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: U/J/E/N. L/G. G/L. **

**Suceso: **_despues del Time-skip, exactamente cuando aparece Jerall y antes de la competencia mágica._

* * *

><p>Duele.<p>

Duele muchísimo el amar y no ser correspondido. El amor es algo tan bello pero a la vez tan maldito, ya que podía zambullir a la persona en un mar de emociones como la felicidad y el cariño pero también puede lanzarte a un mundo lleno de soledad y dolor. Era una emoción peligrosa. Al enamorarte es algo que había que tener de cuidado. Hay un dicho que dice "Es mejor haber amado que nunca haberlo hecho" eso es una falsa mentira, el no conocer algo te hacia ajeno a ello pero si tu conoces el amor y despues sufrir la perdida de esta, es algo muchísimo peor. Natsu lo sabia, el prefería jamás haberse enamorado que haberlo hecho una vez.

Había cosas que nadie sabia sobre Natsu Dragneel, ni Happy las sabias. Todos tienen secretos, como aquel que Luxus se comió una lombriz cuando tenía cinco años, por muy asqueroso que fuera, era un ejemplo de que todos tienen secretos que jamás se ha dicho o mencionado a otros. Y uno de los de Natsu era que…estaba enamorado. Pero no era fácil, porque era complicado. Quizas todo era debido a Igneel, que no le enseño a Natsu el relacionamiento entre los humanos, sino el de dragones ¿se le podía culpar al Dragon? Era un Dragon, hay que entenderlo. Pero aun así, no evito que Natsu sintiera dolor.

¿Confundidos?

Natsu amaba a Erza Scarlet desde el primer día desde que la conoció. Ya entendemos del porque nadie sabe de esto, porque hasta Makarov tendría un ataque cardiaco. Hay que saber primero el asunto: Natsu fue criado por Igneel sobre el relacionamiento de un Dragon, donde el macho se siente atraído a la hembra más fuerte, era pura lógica y Natsu fue educado así. Otra cosa que ahí que detallar era que no todos los dragones Slayers fueron educados así pero da igual. Cuando Natsu conoció a Erza, se asusto a más no poder por su rudeza…Pero…ahí estaba la rareza del asunto, Natsu la vio como una gran futura pareja porque si pensamos así:

"Una mujer capaz de asustar al mata-Dragon todo poderoso como yo ¡debe de ser la mas fuerte y la mas capaz!"

Y así fue, Erza mostro ser una gran poderosa maga, su tenacidad, su valor, su determinación era admirable. Natsu la respeto por ello y Natsu decidió hacer el ritual de señalamiento de parejas como dijo Igneel aquella vez "Derrota a tu hembra y podrás cortejarla" la cosa era simple, tenia que derrotarla para probarse a si mismo, sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y cuidarla. Porque si ella iba a ser su pareja, iba a ser el mejor, la iba a cuidar, la iba a proteger, daría hasta su maldita vida por ella, porque para un Dragon Slayer solo había un solo amor verdadero para toda la vida. Y para él, fue Erza su único verdadero amor. Lo vio a través de los años. Pero todo no se cumplió debido a que Erza siempre le derrotaba. No le molestaba o algo parecido, él no era machista, no, es mas que eso, cada derrota aumentaba sus ganas de superarse y derrotar a Erza, para demostrarse a si mismo como hombre y cortejar a su futura mujer.

Y así fue pasaron los años, el matándose entrenando y desafiando a Erza para superarla fallando obviamente, su deseo de derrotar hasta a Luxus y Gildarts era para impresionar a Erza, hasta sinceramente su deseo de ser un mago clase S era, aparte de tener misiones difíciles era mostrarle a la pelirroja que él era digno para ella. Pero no funcionaba y poco a poco comenzaba perder las esperanzas. Ya que al pasar los años su corazón se había calentando poco a poco con lo referente a Erza, si bien al principio era solo por formalidad, poco a poco se enamoro de Erza e intento discretamente conquistarla de otra manera y hasta su comportamiento era signo de ello. Él era sumiso únicamente con Erza, porque a sus ojos ella era la única que podía domarlo sin temor ,otro punto a explicar otra cosa que nadie entendió completamente era su comportamiento con Gray ,era celos y marcar su territorio ya que aquello era puros instintos de dragón aunque también porque le gustaba joderle la vida.

Todo estaba bien…el creía que sus avances no era significativos o que Erza no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba interesando en ella. Natsu se equivoco y lo entendió despues del suceso de la torre del cielo. Fue por primera vez que Natsu sintió dolor porque era obvio, Erza siempre había estado pensando en el, Jerall. Y fue doloroso a Natsu pensar que aquellos momentos que intentaba llamar la atención de la pelirroja, que cuando intentaba ser cercano a ella sutilmente o algo parecido, no servía para nada. Porque para Erza, su mundo era Jerall. No reprochaba a Erza o a Jerall sobre lo que le ocurría, no tenían la culpa pero dolía un poco saber que Erza amaba a Jerall. Y como había dicho anteriormente, un Dragon Slayer solo tiene un verdadero amor una única vez en su vida y Natsu sabia que para él era Erza, pero algunas veces los amores no son correspondidos.

Porque ver a su enamorada besar a Jerall en aquella playa le hizo darse cuenta de tan ciego había sido. Se concentro tanto en volverse más fuerte para, según como había sido educado, cortejarla al ser más poderoso que ella y mostrarse digno a ella que ignoro algo que le pasó por alto. Llegar al corazón de su amada de cabellos rojos. Dolía. Su corazón dolía a montones y maldecía haberse enamorado de alguien tan complicado como Erza Scarlet. No la odiaba ¡No! Eso era estúpido, sino que entendió que tener una relación con ella seria complicado. Natsu no era tonto, el sabia que muchos pensaba que él le gustaba a Lucy pero él sabia mejor, que a Lucy secretamente le gustaba Gray aunque, digno para un actor, lo ocultaba muy bien, Natsu lo sabe porque chismoseo en el diario de Lucy.

Él tampoco estaba interesado en Lissana, la quería como una hermana pero mas nada, él había puesto su corazón en Erza, nadie mas por lo que no podría ni quería dar el intento de poner su corazón en alguien mas. Y eso pensaba todos, que el o terminaba con Lucy o con Lisanna, era lo que todos esperarían pero ¿Y si terminaba con Erza? No lo sabía pero seria complicado e incomodo. Pero le hubiera gustado haberlo experimentado, sentir el confort de aquel que tus amas, de escuchar sus palabras de cariño solo dirigida hacia ti y sentirse amado. Pero no se podía. Como el dolor que sentía en su pecho era una prueba ante aquella vista, de como su enamorada se besaba con su viejo amigo de la infancia, con verdadero amor a través de ese beso, era prueba de que él no tendría a su amada.

-¿Dragneel?-Natsu dio un salto hacia atrás para ver que quien le había hablado, era aquella chica pelirrosa llamada Meredy que le miraba con mucha preocupación, lastima y tristeza. Natsu miro rápidamente su muñeca al percibir un cosquilleo en ella y miro un sello mágico, recordó la magia que usaba Meredy supo que había usado su magia de empatía.

-Tu…. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Te veías muy concentrado viendo….yo solo….quería saber que sentías….oh dios, yo….no debi pero no pude contenerme…..Ven, dame un abrazo-Dijo Meredy estirando sus brazos hacia el joven Dragon Slayer quien apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza. Entendió lo que quiso decir Meredy. Ella sabia que él se sentía morir en su interior y quería reconfortarlo. Se dio la vuelta y con rapidez disimulada comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña donde estaban sus demás amigos mientras Meredy bajaba sus brazos y lentamente le seguía.

-No necesito nada, yo solo….pase por aquí y vi….no, estoy bien…

-No lo estas. Estas a punto de entrar en un estado de depresión muy grave, necesitas que te calmen, tu no…

-¡NO ME DIGAS NADA!...quita estas cosas por favor….yo….yo soy el Dragon Slayer de fuego de Fairy tail, debo de ser fuerte.

-Nadie es invencible, Dragneel, has demostrado que hasta los mas poderoso caen contra quienes tienen una poderosa fuerza de voluntad pero tu no las tienes en estos momentos, por lo que eres débil…..tu corazón lo demuestra.

-No necesito nada.

-Si necesitas, estas dolido, se nota y aun sin usar mi magia, seria evidente. Dragneel yo….

-Por favor….quítame esto-Meredy se tambaleo levemente y frunció el ceño oscuramente al percibir las emociones de Natsu. No lo había notado antes pero las emociones de Natsu estaban siendo contenidas de algunas maneras y ahora parte de su tristeza entro en ebullición. Menos mal que Meredy tenia practicas ante su magia empática porque si no ya se hubiera lanzando a llorar y se mostro preocupada pero igual impactada por todo el amor que Natsu le aclamaba a Erza, porque por la misma cantidad de dolor era equivalente a cuanto del amor tenia en su interior.

-Tú la amabas ¿Cierto?

-Yo la sigo amando y la seguiré amando. Sin importar que, la seguiré amando…hasta mi muerte…

-Deberías de decirle.

-¿Para arruinarle su felicidad? ¿Para hacerla sentir culpable? No, ella siempre ha querido estar con Jerall y no le voy a quitar esa posibilidad interponiéndome entre ellos dos. No lo hare. Prefiero sufrir que verla a ella infeliz.

-¿Preocupado por la felicidad ajena? Los de Fairy tail son personas muy especiales me dio cuenta ahora, en especial tu, Natsu Dragneel. Quizas es cierto, quizas esto es tu asunto pero….no olvides, que aparte de mí, tienes a tus amigos, ellos te ayudaran a superarlo.

-No se lo diré a nadie. Soy el Dragon Slayer de fuego ,debo de mostrarme fuerte antes los demás ,esto es personal ,debo de mostrarme fuerte a mis amigos para no preocuparle -Sabia bien que eso debería de decírselo a su amigo Happy pero su querido gato azul no era el mejor para guardar secretos. Los demás no le entenderían, quizas hablaría con el maestro Makarov en busca de ayuda pero él quería estar solo, quería estar solo por un momento. Meredy se dio cuenta de esto y desactivo el hechizo dejando libre a Natsu.

-¿Estarás bien?

-…..no lo se….-Comento vagamente dejando sueltos todas sus emociones, no quería afectar a Meredy de alguna manera. Silenciosamente partió a través del bosque dejando atrás a Meredy viéndole como desaparecer a través del follaje, a Erza hablando con Jerall y…

-Ultear .Se que estas ahí, sal-Comento al aire Meredy y miro sin sorpresa como de los arbustos salió aquella mujer que fue casi como una madre adoptiva para ella. La pelinegra miro unos segundos como Jerall le mentía a Erza de que estaba comprometido y que su relación no se podía dar cosa que la pelirroja acepto no muy gustosa. Ultear nuevamente miro a la joven pelirrosa.

-Hare el hechizo para aumentar el poder de los miembros de Fairy tail, para prepararlos para la competencia mágica pero lo hare en unos días y hoy te vas con Jerall.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

-Escuche bien lo que sucedió Meredy, quizas por tu magia empática evito que Dragneel se diera cuenta de mi presencia pero no importa…. ¿El esta enamorado de Scarlet? Quien lo diría, pero el asunto es que esta dolido y si viera a Jerall podía causar algún problema además debo al menos por respeto darle esta noche para que se desahogue, hare el hechizo mañana. Por ello es esencial que tu y Jerall se vayan, inventa cualquier cosa pero que esto se quede en secreto…. Ni me quiero imagina si ese chico supiera que nosotras mencionamos eso a alguien.

Las dos mujeres sintieron un escalofrió , al saber como alguien despechado que se volvía vengativo ,era algo muy común pero muy peligroso ,si se tiene en cuenta que el dolido era un Dragon Slayer como Natsu ,estarían muertas.

-¿Crees que estará bien, Ul?

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero dime tu ¿Qué tan profundo era sus sentimientos?

-A comparación con su dolor, era inmenso…era… Como tú te sientes con Jerall-Confeso tímidamente Meredy a la mujer pelinegra que abrió los ojos un poco, mientras se sonrojo hizo una mueca de dolor y pesar. Quizas era por eso que no quería que nadie supiera el pesar del Dragon Slayer de fuego ,porque ella compartía uno similar ,solo que ella ya tuvo esa misma desilusión desde hace ya cuatro años por lo que aunque seguía doliendo ,trataba de que no fuera una de sus preocupaciones.

-Ya veo…esto debe de ser alguna clase de bromas del destino o algo así….nosotros dos, enamorados de los que están enamorados entre si….Maldita sea….._odio el amor…._

Porque era tan doloroso cuando no eres correspondido.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**El dolor del amor.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: /E/N. L/G. G/L. Z/M.**

**Suceso: **_despues del Time-skip, exactamente cuando aparece Jerall y antes de la competencia mágica._

* * *

><p>Los miembros del equipo de Fairy tail que fueron a entrenar en aquella playa y que perdieron el tiempo gracias a Virgo, miraban entre preocupados, temerosos e incomodos a una persona en especifico. Lucy puede decir que ella era la mejor amiga de Natsu, desde el tiempo que se habían conocido ellos mutuamente han luchado hombro a hombro contra enemigos muy poderosos y han arriesgado sus propias vidas por otros y en algunos casos entre ellos dos. Lucy siempre vera a Natsu como su mejor amiga y ella con seguridad podía verse que ella lo era para el. Por ello aparte de Gray, que lo conocía por muchísimo más tiempo, solo Lucy podía decir que ese que estaba ahí no era Natsu Dragneel.<p>

Era la definición misma del sufrimiento.

Natsu se encontraba en una esquina de la cabaña donde ellos estaban hospedados, con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo teniendo sus brazos le, en una posición de autocompasión y sentimientos oscuros. Sus cabellos rosas cubrían sus ojos, por lo que nadie podía decir cual era su expresión pero con el aura oscura, se podía sentir deprimente e insana. Wendy y Charle quienes no llevaban mucho tiempo como los otros de conocer a Natsu tanto, podían decir que estaban muy preocupadas…pero también asustadas.

Aunque nadie le ganaba a Happy. Él se encontraba peor, Happy puede ser alguien despintado pero él se daba cuenta que su mejor amigo y técnicamente "su figura paterna" estaba en un estado peor cuando caía el día del aniversario de la desaparición de Igneel. Y se sentía asustado, porque aquel que estaba ahí no era Natsu….era algo, no podía decirlo o explicarlo pero ese no era su querido alegre amigo y compañero de muchas aventuras. Había intentando hablar o hacer reaccionar a Natsu pero este no respondía, estaba muy callado….algo impropio del llamado Salamander, el alborotador de todo Fiore y eso ya estaba causando temor y preocupación a todos.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Por qué harás eso en unos días?-Se oyó la voz de una persona conocida para el grupo. Era Erza, Gray y Lucy discretamente se miraron entre si enviándose un mensaje en silencio, debían de hablarle a erza de lo que ocurría a Natsu aunque despues Lucy se sonrojo discretamente y para su alivio, el mago de hielo no se dio cuenta. Happy fue el único que noto como Natsu se tensaba y como sus labios temblaba levemente.

-Es por algunas cuestiones, Meredy y Jerall se van a hacer una misión, regresaran en tres días. Tranquila Scarlet, la competencia mágica será en dos semanas, por lo que hay mucho tiempo para usar el hechizo para hacerles fuerte.

-…Entonces ¿Jerall se va?-Natsu apretó sus labios aun mas y lentamente comenzó a caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre de sus labios pero no mostro signo físico de algún movimiento. En el exterior Ultear miro a Erza con una expresión indefinible que llamo la atención a la pelirroja. En el interior Ultear se sintió un poco fatal, quizas porque sentía simpatía por el chico Dragneel y por si sus sentidos no le mentían, en la cabaña todos los demás de Fairy tail junto a Dragneel deben de estar escuchando estas palabras.

-No. Mejor ve a descansar y que se preparen.

-Pero…. ¿Por qué no lo haces? Al final el hechizo tendrá que hacerlo tú.

-Cierto pero…necesito unos requisitos que Meredy me conseguirá. Hazme caso, es lo mejor- Con un tono que daba finalizado la discusión, Ultear se alejó de Erza y se dispuso ir al mar, había mucho en que pensar. Erza encontró la aptitud de la ex maga de Grimoire Hearts extraña, no era hostil eso era de seguro, sino que era una extrañeza que sinceramente no podía explicar. Erza suspiro en voz baja recordando un poco sobre lo sucedido con Jerall, de como se negó tener una relación con ella por la culpa, mintiéndole de que estaba comprometido. Ella lo conocía muy bien, era un mal mentiroso.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia la cabaña y se extraño de no escuchar ruido, tanto por las siempre discusiones de Natsu y Gray, las palabras casuales de Happy, los comentarios sarcástico de Lucy pero…en este momento había un silencio muy extraño por lo que discretamente se acercó rápidamente a la cabaña y pateo la puerta del lugar para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Todo lo que pensaba la joven Titania que podría estar ocurriendo ni llegaron a la verdad de lo que ocurría.

Todos, o mas bien casi todos, se voltearon a verla y Erza pudo ver que Gray y Lucy querían decirle algo pero parecía que estaban temerosos. Wendy y Charle miraban preocupadas a todos y sorprendentemente Happy no noto su llegada. Y miro al faltante e…inexplicablemente, sintió como un sentimiento de susto recorría por toda su columna vertebral al ver el estado de Natsu.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?-Exclamo preguntándole a todos, la atmosfera decía que algo había sucedido pero la cuestión es ¿Qué? Despues de que sus palabras salieron, parecía que hicieron reaccionar a los presentes aunque a su propia manera. Todos exceptos Natsu querían hablar pero por obvia razones incomodas no podía decirlo. De pronto Natsu se levanto del suelo haciendo a más de uno dar un pequeño salto. El Dragon Slayer sin mirar a nadie paso por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la entrada y sin dejar a la vista sus ojos susurros unas palabras a la pelirroja quien noto como había sangre seca en la barbilla del pelo rosa.

-Me tengo que ir, regresare despues. No me esperen- Sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de la Titania, Natsu parte sin mirar atrás. Erza se muestra en shock y en el fondo de su corazón sintió preocupación, porque en la voz de Natsu no encontró ese rastro de estudiamos y alegría que usualmente su querido amigo tenia. Era un tono muerto y seco, pero algo le llamo la atención de donde estaba parada, vio como una lágrima bajaba desde la mejilla del pelirrosa pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Natsu salto inmediatamente hacia un árbol para saltar a otro dejándole ninguna oportunidad de alcanzarle.

-….Quiero explicaciones. Ahora-Mascullo a los demás, con un tono completamente helado, uno que ni a sus compañeros jamás ha escuchado, porque este no era de rudeza, era de frialdad. Gray sintió como un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la espalda y discretamente se acercó a Lucy en busca, inconscientemente, de protección. Erza estaba completamente seria sobre el cambio de Natsu y no dejara a nadie libre sin recibir alguna respuesta. De cualquier manera, la noche se puso peor de lo que debió haber sido.

* * *

><p>En una pequeña costa del ancho mar, una persona miraba impasible la luna que iluminaba en todo su esplendor. Una persona que era cubierta por un manto de color marrón miro al horizonte, unos mechones de color rubio dorado se vieron bajo la capucha del desconocido. Este dio un resoplido de molestia y se dio la vuelta para partir a dirección de las montañas. Su único deseo era encontrarse con Fairy tail….y quizas con Meredy.<p>

* * *

><p>Antes Natsu se burlaba de aquellos tipos que se ponían a llorar por las penas. Recordaba cuando veía en un programa de televisión o en algunos casos se encontraban en magnolia por casualidad alguna de esas clases de persona, se reía discretamente por lo patético que eran. Ahora se sentía como un hipócrita, se sentía tan jodido, sentía un especie de empatía por todas aquellas personas y se lamentaba al haber pensando y burlado de esa manera. Ahora entendía el dicho "ahogarse en sus penas" literalmente, porque en ese momento se estaba dando la peor y la mayor borrachera que jamás se haya dado en su vida.<p>

Despues de haber salido de la cabaña ya que no estaba muy bien para estar cerca de Erza, quiso se, deshacer el dolor de su corazón, quería olvidar y tener cerca así a Erza no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, por ello desesperadamente escapo. Con el tiempo llego a un pueblo cercano a donde se hospedaba sus amigos y encontró por casualidad un bar y pensó que se merecía, por una vez, dejar rienda suelta sus emociones a través de la bebida, como una vez que Cana comento que algunas personas hacían por el despecho. No tenia dinero pero, que rayos, estaba literalmente vuelto un torbellino de emociones como para preocuparse de que si o no tenia dinero. Ya llevaba más de cincuenta trago de trago de vodka y podía decirlo con suma naturalidad, estaba muy borracho.

Pero no sentía desahogo, aun se sentía muy mal ¿no que el alcohol ayuda? Pues lo único que le ha hecho fue volverse mas hiperactivo, pero por lo que podía ver a través de la bruma del alcohol, dejo de paso dos edificios molido y un bar vuelto basura, le hacia uno pensar que hiperactivo pero no de la manera positiva. Despues del ese pequeño desastre, totalmente borracho se dirigió una vez mas al bosque, quería estar solo y tratar que se le pasara la borrachera. Tambaleándose sin mirar por donde, paso a través del bosque en la búsqueda de algún rio o algo así. Despues de un tiempo encontró un acantilado de gran tamaño que dejaba a la vista un rio de gran extensión.

-Yo…ugh….me siento…ugh ¡Ick!...muy….gracioso ¡ick! ¡Yuuuppiii! ¡Estoy triste!... ¡ick!...-No podía evitarlo pero se sentía muy bipolar, se sentía muy raro, su corazón dolía pero el maldito alcohol le hacia sentirse un poco encendido. Nota para despues: gritarle a Cana sobre que el alcohol no era una buena forma de desahogarse. Miro una vez el rio desde donde se encontraba e intento no tambalearse a un lado, sin lograrlo. Termino cayéndose al suelo riéndose entre dolido e hilarante, sin saber porque. Mientras pensamientos pasaban por su mente, deseo que…

-_Natsu….Natsu…..Natsu…..-_Un eco llamaba su nombre. Natsu trato de concentrarse quien era el que le llamaba pero lo único que podía ver ,era algo brillante ,no lo entendía pero nuevamente volvió a escuchar su voz poco a poco….era una voz femenina….no la reconoció al principio…pero despues la voz cambio de tono ,hasta que tomo….una voz que reconoció de inmediato. Como también le llego un recuerdo de aquel día…un día que atesoraría por mucho….tiempo….

_-¡Ven cabeza de hielo! ¡Te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras, desnudista!-Gruño Natsu mirando con intensidad a su rival Gray quien le respondió lanzándole una mirada retadora. Natsu podía recordar que desde que conoció a Gray, habían desarrollado una rivalidad mutua, debido a que él era fuego y Gray era hielo, por lo que eran enemigos naturalmente. Ese día Natsu había mejorado su aleteo del dragón de fuego y quería probarlo contra su rival y restregarle en su cara quien era el mejor._

_-¿En serio, cabeza de llama? ¡Pues ya veras cuando mi pie este sobre tu rostro derrotado! ¡Adelante!- Y así iniciaron otro de sus combates, aunque este fue más grande. Los demás del gremio estaban tan acostumbrados que no intervinieron, sino dejaron que la pelea continuara. Hasta que sucedió. Accidentalmente Natsu tropezó en un movimiento y cayo de cara hasta que choco contra una mesa…por casualidad, en esa mesa estaba una pelirroja que todos conocían._

_Erza._

_Y lo peor fue que ella estaba en ese momento comiendo su pastel más favorito y por el choque de Natsu, su querido postre termino cayendo al suelo. En ese momento el infierno se desato. La primera vez que Erza se mostro muy furica , fue tal que dejo traumado a casi todos del gremio y la paliza que recibieron Natsu y Gray fue tan épica ,que aun años despues no podía ser olvidado. Pero despues de haber tenido su trasero pateado al cuadrado, Erza poso su pie encima del cuerpo deshecho del Dragneel y lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo unas palabras, que si bien aumento ese aspecto suyo de ser sumiso con la pelirrosa, pero también fueron las palabras que hicieron que su corazón se abriera….para que en un futuro, se enamorara de ella._

_-Natsu, la próxima vez que hagas un alboroto así, no me importa quien eres, no me importa si fue intencional o no, no me importa si eres oh el tal todo poderoso Dragon Slayer y que seas el más poderoso mago S del todo el gremio ¡Te pateare el trasero sin cesar hasta que aprendas a comportarte!_

_-"Una mujer capaz de asustar al mata-Dragon todo poderoso como yo ¡debe de ser la mas fuerte y la mas capaz!"- Pensó entre temeroso exteriormente pero interiormente estaba impresionado y raramente halagado. Al día siguiente Natsu comenzó a retar a Erza ,fue despues que deseo ser un mago rango S aun mas ,fue cuando su rivalidad con Gray aumento en vez de ser enemigos a ser de rivales y amigos ,fue igual que pensó a entrenar aun mas para ser aun mas fuerte. Fue en ese día que Natsu miro a la Erza que tanto amaba, fuerte, valerosa, leal, amable pero ruda, protectora y que siempre le ha gustado verla así…por ello lucho tanto en la torre del cielo, porque odiaba verla triste y decaída…porque para Natsu en su corazón, la fuerte, valiente, honorifica y leal Erza Scarlet era la que siempre quería ver. _

_Quizas fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no estaba simplemente en un flechazo como se le decía o que solo era por selección de pareja…no, se dio cuenta que en verdad, se había enamorado. Había encontrado a su verdadero amor. Su único amor…._

-…..Erza….sniff….sniff….ick…ugh…. ¿porque yo no…? ¿Por qué?- Por los recuerdos, Natsu hizo lo mas In-Natsu que el jamás ha hecho en toda su vida, no en ese modo. El lloro. El lloro fuertemente, grito, gruño, exclamo e hizo mucho para expulsar el dolor de su corazón. Sus lágrimas era prueba de su dolor. Y todas sus emociones contenidas fueron siendo rienda suelto y Natsu no lo pudo evitar y ni hizo el intento de hacerlo.

El simplemente lloro.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**El dolor del amor.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: G/L. Z/M. J/L. S/Y.**

**Suceso: **_despues del Time-skip, exactamente cuando aparece Jerall y antes de la competencia mágica. habra muchas parejas en este fic ,ojo , esto es diferentes formas de que una persona se enamora y como dilia con ello._

_Advertencia: mencion de temas sexuales._

* * *

><p>Gajeel desde no hacia ya tres meses se la había pasado entrenando duramente junto a su gato, Pantherlily constantemente, el y su gato habían mejorado en tan corto tiempo ya que habían creado nuevas técnicas y su nivel de energía mágica había aumentado. El entrenaba desde muy largas horas, desde la cuatros de la mañana hasta la nueve de la noche. Su entrenamiento era muy enserio pero también respetaba el descanso y por ello despues de un día de calentamiento, para utilizar todas sus técnicas que había creado y hacer un recuento de cuanto había mejorado, planeaba tomar un largo descanso pero eso no se cumplió cuando mientras estaba tomando un baño en un pequeño estanque de agua termales se le apareció alguien…y de la peor manera.<p>

Se trataba de la primera maestra de Fairy tail, Mavis mervilion y lo peor fue que le vio desnudo.

-….Oh…interesante, esa chica Levy tiene mucha suerte-Comento como si nada Mavis mirando la hombría de Gajeel que se sonrojo entre la furia, la vergüenza y simplemente porque mencionaron a Levy. Despues de un alboroto a gran escala, Gajeel se estaba vistiendo por mientras la primera maestra miraba a espalda del Dragon Slayer de hierro el firmamento del cuelo y todo su esplendor. Pantherlily estaba puliendo su espada pero de vez en cuando soltaba una risita pero tenia cuidado de que Gajeel no le escuchara.

-Primera…. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no ver a las personas desnudas? Segundo ¿Qué necesitas de mi, primera maestra? Y finalmente ¿Cómo así que Levy?-Pregunto gruñendo el pelinegro ya que sabia bien que estaba mintiendo, todo lo sabia. Él estaba enamorado de Levy y por muchas razones pero una es simplemente las más importante, la selección de pareja de los Dragon Slayers. La cuestión es que al seleccionar una pareja debe de ser por la cantidad de fuerza que tiene tu pareja, el Dragon Slayer debe de seleccionar a la hembra más fuerte que esta perfecta para el mencionado Slayer.

Pero la fuerza no siempre tiene que ver con lo físico. La fuerza siempre puede venir tanto de la voluntad, como de los sentimientos, como de la maestría de la defensa o en su caso, la fuerza de la inteligencia. Levy no era fuerte físicamente y no era la chica mas capacitada del gremio, pero era su inteligencia que haca hincapié que el cerebro era también algo que daba poder a un ser. Levy lo había demostrado ese día cuando Luxus había aparecido, ella era poderosa a su modo, inteligente y astuta a su estilo, tanto que estaba mas al estilo de Gajeel, él era rudo y no pensaba mucha tenia que admitirlo que con Levy se complementaban perfectamente. Por ello decidió que ella seria su pareja y despues de un tiempo, los sentimientos aparecieron. Porque, vamos, mirando por un buen rato a Levy no podría evitar las ganas de abrazarla y gritar lo linda que era…quizas tenga un fetiche por las cosas pequeñas y lindas. No es que lo hara, no en publico. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era como cortejar correctamente a Levy, aunque bueno, Pantherlily dijo que no tenía que hacer mucho.

-bueno, para responderte…. Yo funde Fairy tail, todos ahí somos personas fueran de lo común…despues lo de la chica cabello azul…meh, soy un fantasma y hasta para mi me es obvio que ustedes están a punto de comerse a besos y….finamente….ha pasado algo muy grave, Gajeel-Si bien al comienzo había estado hablando con alegría y calma, Mavis termino comentando con seriedad, tanta que llamo mucho la atención del Dragon Slayer y el Exceed. Los dos se levantaron para mirar fijamente a Mavis.

-¿Qué sucede, primera maestra?

-Es sobre tu amigo, Natsu.

-¿Salamander? Él no es amigo….pero por curiosidad ¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Gajeel bajando la guardia, el distraídamente tomo una botella llena de jugo de uva que había conseguido no hacia esa mañana, aun no había comido y tenia un poco de hambre. Comenzando a beber un poco del jugo, Mavis le toco el hombro y le susurro unas palabras que…

-A Natsu se le ha roto el corazón. Su chica escogida no le correspondió- Hizo que Gajeel escupiera con fuerza y que por casi comenzara a ahogarse seriamente. Menos mal que Pantherlily apareciera al rescate y le diera unos cuantos golpes en la espalda al pelinegro.

-ugh, coff, coff ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué clase de noticia son esas? ¡Hubiera esperado a que terminara de tragar!

-No fue mi intención.

-Nah, no importa coff….bien ¿Quién es la chica?-Pregunto seriamente Gajeel, no sabia que pensar, el sabia bien las consecuencias de lo que Mavis le estaba diciendo y peor, era con Natsu de quienes estaban hablando. Esto era una cosa seria, pero debía de ver bien el problema, quizas esa rubia Lucy no…

-Es Erza Scarlet- Oh si, Gajeel supo que todo se iría al carajo. Ese Natsu siempre le sorprendía, de la peor manera ¡el loco había escogido a Erza!...ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era lógico, porque cuando se acercaba a Erza podía oler una fragancia que no le gustaba alrededor de ella. Al principio pensó que era solo molestia que sentía con la pelirroja pero ahora sabia que eran; feromonas. Eran feromonas que Natsu ha estado soltado y que ha cubierto a Erza. Marcándola como su seleccionada.

Porque era así como los Dragon Slayer o también igual los dragones marcaban a sus seleccionadas. No era como las feromonas ya conocidas sino que están son como una fragancia imperceptible que solo un Dragon Slayer o en su defecto Dragon solo puedan oler, es como una marca que advertía a otro Dragon Slayer que la persona impregnada esta marcada y que no puede ser tocada. Y era lógico porque Erza era la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy tail, si la cosa hubiera sido diferente, Gajeel se hubiera interesado en ella pero en lo personal a él le caía un poco mal la Titania. Gajeel gruño una vez mas ¿en que estaría pensando en ese momento Natsu al tener la loca idea de interesarse en Erza? Eran diferentes pero eran iguales de compatibles, igual a él y Levy pero…era la cuestión de la interacción entre ellos dos que no entendía. Ahora viéndolo de otro modo entendía porque el Dragon Slayer de fuego actuaba así con la Titania, tan sumiso y temeroso pero ¿Acaso él pensaba cortejarla así? No, más bien ¿Cómo pensaba cortejarla?

Repasando toda su memoria en Fairy tail, Natsu mantenía una relación estable con Erza, amistad diría mucho, pero ahora con esta información Gajeel podía ver los sutiles intentos de Natsu por cortejarla pero le faltaba mas, le faltaba mostrarle a la pelirroja que él estaba interesado en ella porque ¿Cómo esperaba Natsu que Erza estuviera interesando en el cuando él no lo mostraba? Porque todos en el gremio creían que Natsu terminara con Lucy o con Lissana, lo gracioso del asunto fue que la primera la lleva conocimiento por un año y la ultima estuvo perdida por dos años, por mientras con Erza la conoce desde el día que ella piso el gremio. Si todos piensan que Natsu terminaría en una relación amorosa con Lucy o con Lissana, entonces ¿Cómo esperaba que Erza tendría la menor idea de que a él le gustaba ella?

Con razón las cosas no funciono. Maldita sea.

-Cuéntame mas, primera maestra-Pidió Gajeel en voz baja. Sabia bien que su aptitud estaba fuera de lugar, es decir ¿Gajeel redfox ahora consejero amoroso? No, no lo era además que ya tenia sus propios problemas del romance. Es que había algo muy malo cuando un Dragon, como conto Metalicana, no se conectaba con su pareja seleccionada. Para un Dragon y mas a un Dragon Slayer, solo existe un verdadero amor para toda la vida. Eso significa que había una posibilidad que como ese amor no se tuvo.

Puede que se pierda la vida. necesitaba ir de inmediato con Salamander. eso no quiere decir que es su amigo.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que vio Lissana ese día cuando despertó fue los rayos del sol trapazando por la ventana de aquella habitación. Una habitación que no era suya. Una habitación que había dormido la noche anterior. Lo siguiente que vio a darse la vuelta de esa cama fue ver al propietario de esta. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sonreír entre alegre y dolida. A ella le gustaba mucho estar con el y pasar tiempos de calidad, a ella le gustaba y mucho, hasta podía jurar que en un futuro si las cosas siguen un buen camino sentía que era capaz de decir que lo amaba. Pero…sentía vergüenza, él era alguien excéntrico y temía que muchos de sus amigos le cuestionaría del porque saldría con el.<p>

Ella le quería pero…sentía vergüenza hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Mirando al reflejo del lago en donde se encontraba, no podía creer que el reflejo del agua mostraba una verdad que aun no podía aceptar. Aun con tres meses no podía aceptar correctamente que estaba vivo. El….Zancrow, el God Slayer estaba vivo. Correcto, Zancrow estaba vivo pero a un costo. Moviendo sus manos en el agua del lago para quitar la imagen de su vivo rostro, Zancrow recordó como fue que volvió a la vida. Y para entender eso había que entender a Zancrow y a su magia.<p>

Todas las magias, aun por muy poderosa que fuera, siempre tienen una debilidad, los sietes familiares de purgatorios no eran la excepción, sus magias perdidas tenían sus debilidades, como el ejemplo de Azuma que al usar excesivamente su magia termino convirtiéndose en un árbol. La magia del God Slayer es una copia bastarda del Dragon Slayer, una simple imitación poderosa ya que le daba una gran cantidad de poder al usuario pero a la vez débil porque el God Slayer no tenia su propio Modo Forcé, como el Dragon Slayer, además que estaban las habilidades extras que Natsu ha logrado demostrar, como poseer energía elemental diferente al que empleaba, como ejemplo a su modo relámpago flameante. Pero el God Slayer tenía un problema muy serio y al similar a las otras magias perdidas, traía efectos secundarios y este era el rompimiento mental.

Porque como se le había explicado a Zancrow "Como un dios, te llenas de soberbia y arrogancia, tanta es que tu mente se deteriora y serás hasta capaz de no diferenciar a amigos, aliados de enemigos porque veras a tus ojos que todos son simples basuras" y Zancrow fue estúpido al haber aceptado ese poder aun con ese tipo de consecuencia. Él fue joven y ansioso por más poder, creyó que sentirse superior no era algo malo y pensó que esa locura no le haría mucha diferencia. Pero no. Por mientras pasaba el tiempo y usaba mas y mas sus llamas negras, su mente se deterioraba, ya no fue el mismo, ya no era aquel niño de cabello rubio que le gustaba jugar bromas, que le encantaba comer espaguetis y que siempre estaba en la cocina para ello, ya no era aquel niño de cabello rubio y ojos negros que le gustaba compartir todas la comida que cocinaba con sus compañeros.

Él se volvió un sociópata amante de la batalla de ojos rojos, hasta sus ojos habían cambiado a uno que mostraba su locura, el ya no pudo disfrutar de todas las pequeñas cosas que hacia cuando apenas era un iniciado entre los parientes del purgatorio, se volvió frio y un loco sediento de destrucción. Aunque tenía un anhelo, aun en su locura encontró alguien que le quiso pero al último momento su locura tuvo que entrar en erupción. Si, ya había enloquecido, tanto que hasta le pareció buena idea eso de liberar a Zeref de su sueño, es decir, él se unió a Grimoire Hearts para batallas pero más importante tener algo con que comer, no por nada él fue huérfano y criado en la ciudad Devastis, la ciudad de la corrupción y alto nivel de criminalidad. Muchos hasta daban su brazo derecho para tener algo con que comer, unirse a un gremio oscuro es un costo menor.

Pero igual su locura le llevo a causar cosas que lamentaba en esos momentos y peor, que lastimo a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Meredy. Y entonces vino su muerte. El murió, si es cierto, pero entonces de pronto sin previo aviso fue regresado a la vida por quien menos esperaba, la primera maestra de Fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion y ella le explico que el hechizo de muerte de Zeref no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar su alma y la primera maestra había usado un hechizo antiguo que le trajo a la vida ya que apenas había muerto unos cuantos minutos. Ella le explico, una vez mas, sobre lo de su magia y la locura que trajo con ello, explico que en si, él era casi parecido a un miembro de Fairy tail, tanto por la personalidad y deseos de batallas que no podía dejar que muriera.

Por ello la primera maestra le había traído a la vida y le curo de su locura. Despues ocurrió lo del ataque de Acnologia y quedo junto a los demás miembros de Fairy tail congelados por sietes años. Despues de eso, cuando los de Fairy tail se habían ido, él se quedo pensando en que debería de hacer con su vida. Y decidió al menos buscar a Meredy, ella era la única persona que quiso, aun cuando estaba en su locura, él la quiso con todo su corazón y se sentía culpable por como la trato antes del ataque de Zeref. Por ello tomo una decisión. Mirando su reflejo, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos pero ya no tenia esos anillos en el iris, ahora se veía en calma, se veía…vivo. Y aun no podía creerlo pero se concentraba en lo más importante.

Encontrar a Fairy tail y que le ayudara a buscar a Meredy.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Juvia no sabes que hacer…-Mascullo preocupada Juvia mirando la carta que estaba en su mano. Era temprano en la mañana y se había levantando para tomar su desayuno e ir a entrenar al lago que ella había estado usando como lugar de entrenamiento ,todo iba igual que cada mañana hasta que apareció una carta…siendo llevada por un pájaro de hielo verde pálido. Y ella sabia de quien era esa carta, de Lyon bastia.

Juvia no era estúpida, un poco inocente y muy pervertida aunque esto último no tenga nada que ver, ella sabia bien que el amigo de Gray, Lyon, de verdad estaba interesado en ella y Juvia no sabia que hacer. Durante toda su niñez y adolescencia siempre vivió en la soledad, ella no tuvo muchos amigos y por ende, no se podía imaginar que ella tuvo novio, bueno tuvo uno pero él le dejo porque no podía soportar su lluvia, pero igual ella ni aun había dado su primer beso por lo que hacia hincapié que ella no sabia nada de noviazgo y esas cosas. Que un chico estuviera interesado de ella así de rápido le hacia sentirse….mujer, le hacia sentirse querida y una pequeña parte de alegría le llenaba en su corazón pero….era también su corazón que le molestaba porque ¿Y Gray? Ella siempre ha esperado que Gray este con ella pero durante todos sus intentos para llamar su atención no ha surtido efecto y Juvia puede ser persistente pero es humana y ella puede experimentar el sentimiento de derrota.

Entonces esta Lyon, él quiere que ella le de una oportunidad, de conocerse e intentar algo. No sabia que hacer, su corazón esta dividido entre dos, un lado le dicta que le sea leal a Gray sin importar que, que ella conseguirá estar con el mago de hielo en el futuro pero el otro lado le decía que considerara otras opciones y que le diera una oportunidad hasta ahora el único que ha mostrado digno interés a ella. Juvia no sabia que hacer, tenia las dos opciones, Gray o Lyon, era algo muy difícil que hacer. Juvia suspiro levemente y decidió simplemente leer la carta. Abriéndola pensó que estaría haciendo Gray y recordó que él se fue junto a los otros (Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy y….) entre ellos Lucy y sintió como una chispa de furia recorría su pecho pero lo deshecho rápidamente.

Comenzó a leer con lentitud, para no perder ningún detalle, la carta que le había enviado Lyon. Cuando termino no lo pudo evitar pero sonrió levemente, era una invitación simple de ir por un paseo para despues de una visita rápida a Lamia scale, nada serio y eso hizo pensar a Juvia, Lyon ha mostrado que esta profundamente enamorado con ella pero quiere comenzar con algo simple, no excederse. Juvia pensó una vez más en Gray y todos los momentos que han estado juntos. Pero vio que nunca han estado en una cita, así que pensó que…

-Quizas Juvia deba de darle una oportunidad a Lyon...

* * *

><p>Sting murmuro mientras miraba a su gremio comentar sobre su próxima victoria en los siguientes juegos mágicos. Sting podía asegurar que así se hara pero esta será el mejor, no por nada el peso pesado de los de Fairy tail habían regresado. Sting puede ser mucha cosa, arrogante entre una de ella, pero el tenia su pizca de lógica y sabia que ese año las cosas serán encendidas y emocionantes y no podía esperar que la competencia iniciara. El tenia que derrotar a los otros Dragon Slayers de Fairy tail. De pronto un olor le llama la atención y mira a un soslayo como una joven de cabello blanco y ojos cafés caminaba a su lado contoneando las caderas. Sting gruño en voz baja, Yukino siempre le provocaba demasiado fácil.<p>

Con un suspiro de molestia siguió a la joven maga estelar hacia una de las habitaciones traseras del gremio y miro sobre su hombro como Rouge solo rodaba los ojos, él fue el único que se dio cuenta de su partida. Sting gruñe en voz baja. Rouge era el único que entendía la molestia que el sentía con Yukino. Bien ,al principio era sexo casual ,era algo simple tenia que admitirlo pero de lo que se convirtió en algo que solo era una vez ,se convirtió despues de diez ,despues de treinta y según la cuenta que llevaba ahora ,pensaba que llevaban como cincuenta tres ¿Acaso tanto lo han hecho? Rayos, bueno, eso no era lo importante. Sting no era el que se apegaba a una chica ,él no quería tener a una seleccionada ,su padre le advirtió que seria la única mujer que podrá tocar para toda la vida y Sting quería libertad ,no estar atado a alguien así ,por ello no busco ninguna mujer perfecta para el ,solo algunas para pasar el rato. La molestia que le dominaba es que despues de aquella noche con Yukino, no han parado de tener intimidad y él no se negaba, no es que fuera pervertido.

Él era muy famoso, conseguir cualquier mujer era algo tan simple, pero como ya había pensado ya, solo lo hacia con Yukino y ni las demás chicas le llamaban la atención…es como si…como si fueran una pareja que follaban como conejos…eso parecían y a él le molestaba porque, aunque se lo negaba, si eso era verdad, entonces eso significaba que Yukino era su seleccionada ¡y él quería libertad! No encadenarse con alguien. Esa era su molestia ,intentaba resistirse pero verla contonear así las caderas ,verla como le sonreía ,como se le insinuaba cuando nadie le veía ,como le hablaba con ese tono de respeto que le encendía y por si fuera poco ,como le preparaba ese emparedado especial con tomate ,no podía negarse. Y aun cuando no quería tener sexo con ella, él va y lo tiene, menos mal que se ha aguantado las ganas de golpearse por idiota. Sting suspiro, pensaría esto despues con más calma, despues de los juegos mágicos quizas, ahora lo único que importaba era "Lanzar una cana al aire" como se dice.

Rouge bufo en voz baja, el idiota de su amigo era muy tarado para no darse cuenta de que efectivamente, él había seleccionado a Yukino sin darse cuenta, como prueba estaba la feromona que rodeaba a la maga de cabello blanco. Rouge ya sabia sobre lo del selecciona pareja, ya que lo había hecho y a diferencia de muchos Dragon Slayer, él lo había aceptado raídamente y no le dio vueltas al asunto, solo mantenía su relación en secreto nada mas. No entendía la aptitud promiscua de su compañero Slayer pero le daba igual, que Sting se diera cuenta que él ya estaba enganchado con Yukino. Rouge nego una vez mas la cabeza , las cosas que le suceden a Sting.

* * *

><p>Las personas ¿Qué cosas no? Algunas veces se enamoran de otros de la manera más raras y las más excéntricas, el amor es así, puede causar que el mundo de alguien cambie. El amor puede traer felicidad pero nada es perfecto en este mundo y con eso es igual con el amor. Tiene sus altibajos, por lo que es algo de cuidado. Por ello el amor es algo tan conocido por todo el mundo, porque puede cambiar a un sanguinario a alguien puro con el amor, pero igual puede volver a alguien amable en un resentido despiadado.<p>

El amor es tan complicado.

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**El dolor del amor.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: N/E. G/L. J/U. **

**Suceso: **_despues del Time-skip, exactamente cuando aparece Jerall y antes de la competencia mágica. Habrá muchas parejas en este fic, ojo, esto es diferentes formas de que una persona se enamora y como lidiar con ello._

* * *

><p>No fue una alucinación que alguien había llamado a Natsu. Fue en realidad una persona y esa fue Ultear. La mujer había estado pensando durante toda la noche sobre sus viejos sentimientos de Jerall y lo que sucedía con Natsu y Erza y accidentalmente se había topado con el Dragon Slayer. Ultear admitía que a un principio solo había usado a Jerall como un peón cuando sucedió el incidente del consejo mágico pero aun en ese tiempo pensó que era un buen espécimen tanto en apariencia como en carácter. Se mentiría si no dijera que más de una vez quiso tener una noche con el joven de cabello azul. Pero en ese entonces solo era atracción carnal.<p>

Despues cuando se inicio Sorciere Crime esos pensamientos volvieron a aparecer pero no le dio mucha importancia y junto a Jerral y Meredy, se embarcaron en su misión de la búsqueda de la redención. Pero entonces un día ocurrió algo que cambiara la forma en que Ultear pensaba y miraba a Jerral para siempre. Fue en aquella ocasión, no hacia mas cuatros años atrás que ocurrió ese hecho. Ese día solo tuvieron una batalla campal contra un pelotón del gremio oscuro Tártaros por la cual no la tuvieron fácil. La batalla fue dura ya que fueron más de treintas magos pero lograron la victoria pero sucedió algo en medio de ella. Un tipo había logrado herirle severamente y cuando intentaba capturarla para usarla como cebo y chantajear a Meredy y a Jerral, comento que la haría su esclava personal y no se acordaba exactamente que ocurrió en esos minutos pero…

Jerall la había salvado y por primera vez lo había visto sumamente enojado.

La masacre que ocurrió despues no tenia nombre ni palabra en como lo, parecía ser que la referencia a la palabra esclavo había tocado una fibra sensible en Jerall como también las implicaciones ocultas. Jerall destrozo al sujeto y a todos los demás en una furia sin igual. Y Ultear se sintió…conmovida, por primera vez y aunque sonara ridículo, se sintió como si su caballero de armadura brillante hubiera aparecido en ese momento a defender su honor y al salvarle de cualquier peligro. No hacia falta continuar con eso, era evidente que se había enamorado del antiguo mago santo y decidió intentar algo con el. Le invito a citas secretas, las cuales nunca decía que eran de hecho, platicaban sin cesar y hasta Ultear le conto sus mayores pesares y pensamientos al peliazul aunque se sintió vulnerable. Para su sorpresa, Jerall también fue sincero y se abrió con ella, podía decir que su relación había crecido exponencialmente y cuando el pensamiento de besar al Jerall había cruzado por su mente, el trajo ese tema.

Erza.

Y eso desmorono a Ultear, como una piedra que rompe el hielo, de una manera era cierta la comparación. Escuchar como Jerall hablaba de Erza con melancolía pero con el mismo cariño que siempre ha tenido por la desaparecida pelirroja, rompió el corazón a Ultear. Puede que eso sea una rareza con ella pero Jerall fue el primer hombre que se había abierto, el primer hombre que fue capaz sin saberlo en robar su corazón, Ultear puede haber tenido relaciones fugaces antes pero todos y en verdad todos solo eran parte de su tarea cuando era maga en Grimoire Hearts, para no entrar en detalle, Jerall fue el primer enamoramiento real de Ultear y la desilusión fue muy dura para la maga de hielo. Le tomo muchísimo tiempo digerir el dolor pero nunca logro desaparecerlo.

Eso significaba que aun amaba a Jerall.

Mientras intentaban no entrar en la auto compasión por tener de nuevos todas esas emociones reprimidas, Ultear se la paso casi toda la noche en aquella playa viendo el firmamento. Cuando logro encontrar un poco de calma ,se fue a la carpa en la cual dormía ,sabia bien que Meredy estaba con Jerall en otro lugar y pensó que era mejor. Quería estar sola. Por mientras caminaba por aquel bosque miro algo que no se esperaba. Era Natsu. Y se notaba a kilómetros que estaba borracho por la forma en que caminaba, raramente le recordó a Zancrow pero desecho esos pensamientos para despues. Decidida siguió al pelirrosa y ver que haría en su estado. Despues de unos momentos lo encontró en un acantilado, muy peligrosamente cerca al borde en donde aseguraba la caída de unos kilómetros al rio que estaba abajo. Ella pretendía quitar al pelirrosa de ese lugar cuando escucho y miro algo que jamás espero que sucediera.

Natsu lloro.

Y fue desgarrador, era como un niño que lloraba por un dolor muchísimo grande para soportar. Y era Natsu Dragneel, el Salamander de Fairy tail, el conocido chico alegre por todos, el optimista, el irrompible, todo esos nombres y mas derivaban de la personalidad del Dragon Slayer del fuego, nadie jamás esperaría que el llorara. Y Ultear era espectadora de tal suceso. La maga de hielo solo podía pensar que era la escena de un héroe caído y no sabia que hacer. Solo se le ocurrió acercarse al pelirrosa, sentarse a su lado y con carriño acariciarle su cabellera rosa. Pensó que era mejor que el liberara su dolor, que no los reprimiera. Ultear rio en voz baja con sorna mientras con cuidado acomodaba al Dragon Slayer en su regazo y usaba su capa para tapar su cuerpo, sabia bien que si lo levantaba de ahí podía reaccionar y eventualmente podría caerse al rio por lo que era muy peligroso, no había de otra mas que asegurar que Natsu durmiera ahí y que ella estuviera segura que no le sucediera nada. Ella simplemente dejo que Natsu durmiera y a cada poco le daba un leve mimo en su caballera. La mujer de cabellos negros alzo la mirada al cielo con melancolía.

-_Madre….quisiera que hubiera estado aquí conmigo….para que me ayudaras en esto…-_Pensó Ultear creando una placa de hielo en la cual se apoyó, ella estaba muy acostumbrada al frio por lo que no se molesto en dormir en ese pedazo de hielo. Ultear suspiro profundamente y no pudo evitar en pensar en Jerall. Por mientras la mujer meditaba junto a un inconsciente dragón Slayer, en la rama alta de un árbol, el espíritu de la primera maestra de Fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion, era espectadora de lo que había sucedido tanto a Natsu y como Ultear había llegado a confortar al joven mago. La primera maestra solo cerro los ojos sin una expresión en su rostro.

No podía decir nada en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Erza no durmió muy bien esa noche. Ella había interrogado a sus amigos y no consiguió nada sobre lo que le sucedía a Natsu o eso parecía. Ellos solo dijeron que Natsu, el mismo que siempre, había notado que ella no estaba con ellos y según Happy fue a buscarla para retarle en una batalla o saludar a Jerall, despues según Wendy y Charle, había regresado con un aura de depresión. No entendía nada. O no quería entender, porque no sabia porque pero en el fondo de su mente, un pensamiento estaba circulando pero que no quería o no podía entender. Ella pensó que había sucedido algo por mientras la buscaba así que supuso que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a su amigo pelirrosa y obtener respuesta.<p>

Pero parecía ser que Natsu si cumplió con sus palabras, el no vino. Él le dijo que no le esperara, como si supiera que ella tendría el deseo de esperar cuando regresara. Por mientras se mantuvo despierta esperando al Dragon Slayer y tomar un descanso unas dos horas, ella pensó en Natsu. Esa aptitud era impropio de Natsu y le preocupaba ,le dolía incluso podía decir ,porque Natsu siempre ha sido alegre ,aun cuando caía el día de la desaparición de Igneel ,al final del día Natsu intentaba mostrar esa misma alegría y entusiasmo que usualmente posee para hacerle saber a los demás que el aun se mantiene fuerte. No en ese momento que sintió una punzada en su corazón verlo en tal aptitud. No podía lo, todo era confuso. Y aun mas que sintió algo en su corazón cuando llevaba puesta su armadura. No es que sonara lógico pero como una manera de proteger su corazón, es decir, no mostrarse vulnerable, usaba su armadura como una metáfora para mantenerse segura y no permitir que su corazón reaccione a cosas ajenas. Primeramente era para evitar que fuera herida como lo hizo aquella vez Jerall.

Pero ahora lo usaba simplemente para protegerse de otras cosas que podría flaquear su corazón. Su confusión fue que sintió dolor por ver así a Natsu. Sintió preocupación y temor. Bien, era lógico que sintiera preocupación por uno de sus nakamas pero ¿miedo? Eso era la que la había mantenido tan pensativa ¿Por qué esa sensación fría y desgarradora paso por su corazón cuando miro a Natsu? Era como…si sintiera el mismo dolor que el pelirrosa. Y eso la tiene confundida. Porque era ilógico haberse sentido vulnerable, ella usualmente no se deja flaquear cuando lleva puesta su armadura pero igual sintió miedo y sensaciones que usualmente no poseía cuando estaba "protegida" y le preocupaba. Estaba tan confundida, primero lo de Jerall y ahora Natsu ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Pues no pudo encontrar la respuesta en ese momento porque Natsu no llego y a las cinco de la mañana decidió ir a la cama, en sus sueños solo eran memorias del gremio, en sus mejores momentos y brevemente noto que en todas escenas, era Natsu quien se mostraba con mucha más alegría. Así paso el tiempo y ya era la diez de la mañana ,Gray y Lucy se habían levantando ,notaron como Erza seguía dormida y supusieron que era porque se desvelo esperando ,se dieron cuenta despues ,a Natsu ,por otro lado Wendy seguía dormida porque aun era una niña así que no había que pensar mucho. Por otro lado Lucy y Gray fueron por el desayuno al pueblo cercano y en el camino, por mientras conversaban sobre cosas personales como igual lo que sucedió con Natsu, notaron algo fuera de lo común….

-¿Gray? Mira eso…-La rubia señalo hacia la otra calle al pelinegro que solo ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida. Lo que apuntaba Lucy era que como tres o cuatros edificios estaban demolidos por alguna clase de embestida de una bestia salvaje pero también habían escombros que fueron quemados a fuego mismo. Les tomo unos tres segundos para conectar las señales y se pegaron duramente en la frente y decidieron hacerse los locos y seguir con su camino. Lucy se volvió hacia el mago de hielo y le susurro- Eso tiene que ver con Natsu, Gray ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

-Conociendo al cabeza de llamas debe de haber sido una pelea, supongo que un idiota habrá dicho algo muy feo como para que Natsu haya causado tanto destrozo…..es raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Veras….cuando Lissana desapareció, Mirajane y Elfman se lo tomaron muy a pecho obviamente pero Natsu también lo estuvo…recuerdo que un día en el bosque se inicio un incendio muy potente, fue gracias a Laxus y al maestro que evitaron que las llamas se expandieran. No sé que sucedió realmente pero Natsu vive en el bosque y no había que ser un genio para saber que sucedió.

-¿Entonces? Supongo que Natsu hizo eso porque pensaron que Lissana había muerto.

-Si, Natsu es un idiota que siempre hace tonterías y destrozos cuando esta muy triste o enojado.

-Entonces debe de estarlo ahora…. Gray, en serio ¿Qué le sucede? Nunca lo he visto así…me dio miedo.

-Le dijimos todo lo que sabíamos Lucy. Solo esperemos que el cabeza de llamas regrese y que Erza le de una tunda para que vuelva a ser el mismo- Lucy se quedo mirando al pelinegro con atención. Puede ser que Gray siempre ofende a Natsu pero sus gestos y palabras demostraban que estaba igual que preocupado por el Dragon Slayer. Lucy entendió que aunque su relación con Natsu no era perfecta, Gray lo veía como su amigo y su nakama, algo que a Lucy le impresionaba. La rubia sonrió levemente y con cuidado le tomo la mano a Gray llamando su atención pero que no aparto su mano, es mas, solo la apretó aun más. Antes de que dijeran o hicieran algo, escucharon el sonido de una explosión a la lejanía, miraron que una mota de humo provenía de la playa y concordaron que era donde estaban sus amigos. Con urgencia olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron corriendo hacia el mencionado lugar. No sabían porque pero tenia el presentimiento que había ocurrido algo, no se sabe si para bien o para mal.

**Continuara….**


	5. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
